objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jacknjellify's Sonic The Hedgehog/Trailer transcripts
Trailer 1 *Crossover Pictures logo appears* *Sega logo appears* *JacknJellify logo appears* (Mix of orchestral and "Gangsta's Paradise".) Sonic: We are Sonics. 2020 Sonic: Also we are in the another universe. Boom Sonic: And eat some delicious robots! Rider Sonic: And go to festivals! Sanic: and we like to eat some objects. Sonic: Wrong. E-102 ???: (Narrator) Something happening in the another universe.. Silver: (Narrator) Nobody is helpful.. Blaze: (Narrator) Over by the past.. *Cut to Death Egg nexts to Earth and Moon* Shadow: (Narrator) Everything change will happen.. *Cut to beach while Donut sights of the G.U.N box* Donut: Huh? *Cut to Donut opens box sight of the many Sonics and the music stops like a DJ scratch* 2020 Sonic: Well hi there! Donut: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! As Sonics at a same time. Sonics: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *music continues* (Get Ready) Sonic: When I defeated Eggman, I thought his reign would die forever... (For the most epicest.) Sonic: But his son has taken his heir, and the only person to stop it is... (Crossover yet.) Sonic: You. Firey: *points at self* Me? Sonic: Yes you. 2020 Sonic: Come on, why do we even bother asking him? Sonic: Well, he seems the most fit out of everyone else here... Classic Sonic: *Looks at 2020 Sonic and Sonic with confused face* Look, I thought we would agree with someone that- 2020 Sonic: Hello? Do you see the logic in all of this? *The music stops* Sonics: *start arguing* Sonic: *sighs* When will this all end... Okay Firey, welcome in. (Objects meet speed.) Ruby: A-A-A-A-ALIENS!!!!!!!! Boom Sonic: What? What do you mean? DX Sonic: She call us... Aliens? Baby Sonic: What are aliens? AOSTH Sonic: Don't call us aliens! Sonics: ... *Laughs in cries* *Blitzkrieg Bop plays* (New Adventures) Mania Sonic: Let's go to the "futuristic city"! DX Sonic: Okay! *Many sonics runs through Spider cave* Baby Spider: *Eats mushroom and gets flies at wall by Sonics* (And it's just the beginning) *Many Sonics stops running sight of Mepolis* AOSTH Sonic: Wow this place is so cool! 2020 Sonic: Look it all of those FANTASTIC place! Sonic: Let's go! *Sonics runs enter Mepolis* Firey: What?! don't! Come back! AOSTH Sonic: Come on guys! we see all of this! Firey: *groans* (It just gets better) Sonic: Amy? Amy Rose: Hello, Sonic boy! Hector Robotnik: I will get revenge on them for killing my father. EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! Sonic: We need to hurry! (They need all they have) Firey: Um, what? Badniks: *Gasps* Egg-Pawn #12: THIS IS DISASTER!!!!!!!! Badniks: *Starts screaming, panicking, frighten, feared and panic runs around* Egg-Pawn #36: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!! (New Friends) 2020 Sonic: Wait. Does E-105 is... a GIRL?! *The music stops* Sonics: E-105 IS A GIRL?!?! AOSTH Sonic: Who is she? E-105 ???: Hi guys! Whoa! Who are these are you? Sonic: We are Sonics. What is your name? E-105 Zeta: Sure! My name is Zeta! 2020 Sonic: Oh my god that is a pretty name! E-105 Zeta: Thank you! *The music plays again* (New Foes) Egg-Pawn #64: Sir we need blow them up! Hector Robotnik: Do it. Egg-Pawn #53: *Presses cannon button and fired missile and misses Sonics and destroys one of Mepolis building*, Oh come on, i missed it! Egg-Pawn #64: *Facepalm* You failed already. Hector Robotnik: I am surrounded by idiots... (New Robots) AOSTH: Who knows about E-Series. *The E-Series (E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epilson, E-105 Zeta and E-101 Beta) comes* 2020 Sonic: Oh hey robots! E-104 Epilson: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THESE?! Boom Sonic: Uhh... Classic Sonic: Who we talking about? 2020 Sonic: Wait, Gamma, Is Delta is your wife? E-102 Gamma: Yes she is my wife. (New Heroes) Shadow: I believe this.. Category:Trailer transcripts